Crone's Pantry
Basics Whether in the hands of physicians who think they're qualified or the witches of the bogs, ingredients were often known by various aliases. Codenames were significantly easier to use, while also being secretive. The system has been simplified and modified for our current purposes. Alphabetical Adder’s Fork Ophioglossum is a genus of ferns. They're more commonly known as adder's tongue. They have over a thousand chromosomes. Adder’s Tongue Erythronium dens-canis is a six-pointed flower that grows up to 1in/25cm. It's in the lilly family and is more commonly known as a dogtooth violet. Alyssum Lobularia maritima is a low-growing flower with tiny petals. They're more commonly known as sweet alisons or simply alyssums. Archangel Angelica is a genus of wild celery. They grow up to 3ft/1m to 9ft/3m. Astral Herb yerba santa Astral Rope hemp agrimony Bastard Ballota is a genus of flowering bushes in the mint family. Batflower Tacca is a genus of tropical plants that look like winged jellyfish with a stem. Bat's Wing Ilex is a genus of trees, shrubs, and climbers that produce poisonous berries. Their leaves are spikey and diamond-shaped. They're more commonly known as holly. Bat's Wool Any variety of mosses. Bear Paw Allium ursinum is a low-growing plant in the onion family. They're more commonly known as broad-leafed garlic. Bear Weed Eriodictyon californicum is a plant in the waterleaf family. It's used for respiratory conditions. Bear's Foot Alchemilla is a genus in the rose family that grows 6in/15cm to 12in/30cm tall. They're more commonly known as lady's mantle. It's most commonly used as a tincture for menstrual aches. Bear’s Grape Bearberry Arctostaphylos uva-ursi Beggar’s Buttons Burdock Bird’s Eye Speedwell Veronica officinalis Bird’s Foot Fenugreek Trigonella foenum-graecum (Also bird’s foot violet and bird’s foot trefoil) Bird’s Nest carrot Bishop’s Wort Wood betony Stachys betonica Bitter Grass Ague Root Aletris Farinosa Black Sampson Echinacea Blazing Star liatris Blind Eyes Poppy Blood From A Head Lupine Blood From A Shoulder Bear’s breech Blood Of Penkka purslane Blood Of Somarlithr Chamomile Blood Of A Goose Sap from a mulberry, Morus nigra Blood Of A Hyrax A rock badger, small weasel-like/rodent-like (but actually neither) creature native to Africa and the Middle East Blood Of A Snake hematite Blood Of An Ape Blood of a spotted gecko Blood Of An Eye Tamarisk gall Blood sap of the elder or bloodwort Blue Bottle Bachelor’s buttons Bone Of An Ibis buckthorn, Rhamnus cathartica or sea buckthorn Hippophae Lad’s Love Southernwood Bouncing Betty Soapwort Brain Thief Mandrake Bread And Cheese Hawthorn Bride Of The Meadow meadowsweet Bride Of The Sun calendula Brown Dragon wake robin Bull’s Blood beets Bull’s Semen the egg of a blister beetle Buttons tansy Calf’s Snout Snapdragon Candlemas Maiden snowdrop Carpenter’s Herb bugleweed Lycopus europaeus Carpenter’s Square knotted figwort Cat catnip Cat’s Foot white balsam, black cohosh, ground ivy Chameleon Star bromeliad Cheeses marsh mallow Baolynn’s Eye wild clary Salvia verbenaca Baolynn’s Ladder centaury Clear Eye clary sage Cleavers bedstraw Clot great mullien Cocklebur Agrimony Cock’s Comb amaranth Colt’s Tail fleabane Cow’s Horn Fenugreek Trigonella foenum-graecum Crowdy Kit figwort Crow’s Foot wild geranium Cuckoo’s Bread common plantago Cucumber Tree magnolia Dagger Flower blue flag Dagrun's Apple Mayapple Dagrun's Breastmilk celandine Dagrun's Cherries Belladonna berries Dagrun's Ear wakerobin Dagrun's Eye henbane Dagrun's Flower bachelor’s buttons Dagrun's Fuge mistletoe Dagrun's Guts dodder Dagrun's Shoelace Various varieties of vibernum, esp Black Haw, cramp bark, hobblebush Dagrun's Sugar basil Daphne bay laurel Death Cap fly agaric Amanita Muscaria Delight Of The Eye rowan Dew Of The Sea Rosemary Dog Berry wild rose hips Dog’s Tongue hound’s tongue Dragon Flower wild iris Dragon Wort bistort Dragon’s Blood calamus Donkey's Ear comfrey Donkey's Foot colt’s foot Earth Smoke fumitory Elf’s Wort Elecampane Enchanter’s Plant vervain Eye Root goldenseal Faerie Fingers foxglove Faerie Smoke Indian pipe Fat From A Head spurge Felon Herb Mugwort Five Fingers cinquefoil Frog’s Foot bulbous buttercup Goat’s Horn Fenugreek Trigonella foenum-graecum Goat’s Foot morning glory Goldenstar avens Gosling’s Wing goosegrass Hagthorn hawthorn Hag's Taper mullien stalk Hair Of Sibon Maidenhair fern Hairs Of A Baboon Dill Seed Harbinger's Blood sap of Cedar Harbinger's Milk Pig Milk Hare’s Beard mullein Hawk’s Heart Wormwood Artemisia absinthium crown or seed head Hind’s Tongue hart’s tongue fern Imp Dung asafoetida Innocence bluets Joy Of The Mountain Marjoram King’s Crown Black Haw vibernum Knight’s Milfoil Yarrow Lamb’s Ears betony but more likely lamb’s ear Stachys byzantina Lion’s Hair The extra little roots that stick out of the turnip bulb or the base leaves Brassica rapa Lion’s Tooth dandelion Little Dragon tarragon Love Parsley lovage Love In Idleness pansy Love Root orris root Maiden’s Ruin Southernwood Mandrake's Fetus potato Man’s Bile Turnip Juice Man’s Health Ginseng Master Of The Woods Woodruff May Lily Lily of the Valley May Rose Black Haw viburnum Maypops Passion Flower Mistress Of The Night Tuberose Moonflower Datura is a genus of flowers in the nightshade family. They're poisonous, vespertine flowers that have a trumpet-like appearance. Motano's Spice Belladonna Old Man's Bells wood hyacinth, Hyacinthoides hispanica Oracle's Beard Cichorium intybus is a flower more commonly known as chicory. They often have bright blue flowers with leaves that are used in salads. Ourthraji's Fruit common plantain, cooking banana Password primrose Physician’s Bone sandstone Pixie Dust Ground up pixie wings. Poor Man’s Treacle Garlic. Treacle is molasses Porridge hemlock Queen Of The Meadow Root Gravelroot Queen Of The Meadow Meadowsweet Queen Of The Night Vanilla Cactus Ram’s Horn valerian Ring A Bells bluebell Scaldhead blackberry Seed Of The Lampade horehound. mint Semen Of Midonius Clover Semen Of Helios White Hellebore Semen Of Herakles arugula Semen Of Rowick Dill Shepard's Rod Goldenrod Shepherd’s Heart Shepherd’s Purse Silver Bells Black Haw viburnum Snake’s Ball Of Thread soapstone Snake Root black cohosh Snake’s Head A leech Sorcerer’s Violet Periwinkle Sparrow’s Tongue Knotweed Star Flower Borage Starweed Chickweed Strangleweed It's a parasitic plant that uses haustoria to penetrate their hosts' stems, siphoning water and nutrients. It uses airborne organic compounds to locate suitable host plants while seedlings, of which they have five to ten days to do so. Once it reaches a host, its embryonic roots rot away to become wholly dependent on its parasitic nature. The plant itself appears in masses of yellow, leafless vines with tiny white flowers. Swine’s Snout Dandelion leaves Tail Of A Pig Leopard’s bane Tanner’s Bark toadflax Tartar Root ginseng Tears Of An Ape Dill Juice Thunderplant houseleek Titan’s Blood Wild Lettuce Lactuca virosa Unicorn’s Horn unicorn root or false unicorn root Wax Dolls fumitory Weasel Snout yellow archangel Weasel rue White ox eye daisy Winter Wood wild cinnamon Canella alba Witch’s Asprin white willow bark Witch’s Briar wild brier rose hips Wolf Claw club moss Wolf’s Foot bugleweed Wolf’s Milk euphorbia Woodpecker herb peony Worm Fern male fern Dryopteris Felix-mas Yerba Santa Maria epazote